


Holidays are here at last

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cabin, M/M, Rescue kitten, holiday challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Tony brings Gibbs to the cabin for a secluded weekend, when they hear a strange noise. Gibbs contends it is just nature. Tony must investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> This is for cutsycat because she sent an email and poked at my stories to see what new chapters floated to the surface.
> 
> I'd also intended on writing a long-ish fic trying to incorporate all the daily holiday challenges Jacie posted in the ncis_discuss page (because I did NOT have time to write 24 fics), but was sidelined by illness. 
> 
> I combined the two ideas, and today, Muse returned enough to finish up chapter 1! I hope it works, and yes, I KNOW, I haven't finished the boys' honeymoon.

_ Wow...That’s...Inventive… _ Tony thought as he read the words on the screen. Whoever these ladies were, (he assumed ladies, for the most part, based on their conversations in the comments sections) they had a  _ lot _ of unique and often arousing ideas of what LJ Tibbs and Agent Tommy got up to in the bedroom. He wondered if they knew he was reading...And taking notes… He 'bookmarked’ yet another erotic work of “Deep Six” fan fiction, then sat his tablet down on the coffee table and adjusted himself.

He heard the water running and knew it’d be a little while before Jethro came out, so he made himself a cup of hot cocoa and stared out the cabin’s front window. The snow was falling heavily now, absorbing all sound, and the wind had died down. It truly was a Silent Night.

“Gonna make me build the fire, after I froze my ass off bringing in the wood?” Jethro asked, jokingly. Tony turned to see him gently rubbing the towel over his damp hair, and the older man chuckled. “Or you've got other things on your mind.” He gestured at the tenting of Tony's sweats.

“See, I told you that all you have to do is walk in the room and I get excited…” Tony winked and started toward Jethro.

“Nuh-uh...Fire.”

Tony grumbled but passed his hot cocoa to Jethro. “Don't drink it all.” He turned and started adding logs to the fire, just like Jethro had taught him.

Jethro, in turn, sipped the warm beverage and appreciated the view of his husband's ass as he tended the flame. Finally, he stood and brushed off his pants. “C’mere, there's still cocoa left.” He held out his arms

Tony plopped next to him and took the cup, frowning. “Not enough.”

“I'll warm you up,” Jethro said, pulling him close.

Tony snuggled deeper into the firm arms of his husband, and sighed. “It’s still drafty here, y'know.” He poked Gibbs’s side when his head started bouncing, “stop laughing at me. I have a delicate disposition.”

Gibbs couldn't help it, he laughed harder, “OK, Mr FBI, I’ll try to be nicer.”

Tony grinned. It was two weeks before Christmas, but he’d snagged Jethro away for a weekend at the cabin. He had an insane amount of orders, plus the toys he was making for the Children's hospital, so a getaway next week or on Christmas wouldn’t have worked. “Yes, I deserve to be pampered. Daily.”

Jethro leaned down and whispered into his ear, “several times…”

The words went straight to Tony's cock. Gibbs was closer to an AARP membership than he’d admit, but he was horny as a teenager sometimes. Especially when they got away from the hustle and bustle of the family. Maybe they couldn't have 3 or 4 rounds of hot, sweaty sex a night like those stories suggested, but that just meant they made one last as long as possible. Tony turned his head and kissed Jethro thoroughly, sliding his body along his husband's and palming his cock through the fleece 'naughty elf’ pants he’d bought him. (Tony had been gifted perfectly sensible plaid flannel pants)

Gibbs groaned and pressed against the long fingers squeezing him and exploring his groin. He ran his hands across Tony’s broad chest, feeling the taut muscle beneath his shirt. Since returning from his 'trip,’ Tony had done more training than was technically necessary for his job. He’d already had the necessary degrees, of course, but he busted his ass when he joined the FBI. He was quickly a fully certified field agent, and continued to recertify, taking every field course he could, and training a few as well. It was the first time someone in a position as high as his had deigned to grace the recruits with his presence. Not only had it made a distinct impression on his team, but it had also vastly improved his physique. Coming back from Paris he’d nearly topped 230lbs, and his endurance had suffered as well. Now? Now, at 6’2”, he was just under 200lbs, and completing triathlons with ease. Gibbs wasn't complaining.

They were kissing and rocking against each other when Tony stopped suddenly and leaned back. Gibbs knew he hadn't heard anything human, so he chased Tony’s lips, until the younger man’s hand pushed him back. He groaned, “what now, Tony?”

Tony’s forehead wrinkled in concentration, “you hear that?”

“I hear my balls turning blue as we speak,” Gibbs grumbled, just as Tony's hands left his body. “Damnit, DiNozzo, we’re in the woods, we can't go investigating every sound. Who knows, it might be a baby raccoon…” He winked at his scowling husband.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now shush.” Tony put a finger to his lips and froze, listening for the small sound again.

Gibbs inhaled to speak again, but was cut off by an angry glare. And then he heard it. Almost a squeak. Tony leapt off the old couch in the direction of the noise. “It’s probably a rat, Tony. They get in through the foundation and live in the crawl space.” Gibbs said, sighing in frustration. “It’s nature. Ignore it.”

Tony shook his head, “I've heard rats before, this isn't a rat.” He slowly made his way around the edges of the cabin, and paused where he thought he was closer to the sound. His face lit up when he heard it again. “It’s over here. C’mere, I think you're right, it’s in the crawlspace. Help me get this door open.” He started tugging on the small handle of the access door in the floor.

“Jesus, Tony, don't hurt yourself. Or my cabin.” Gibbs walked over and unlatched the door from the other end, and the door flew open, sending Tony tumbling onto his ass. Gibbs chuckled.

“Very funny. Now help me down there.” Tony got to his knees and held out a hand.

“I'm not having you get pneumonia on my watch. Stay right there.” Gibbs pointed at him, then strode across the cabin. He pulled on his boots and coat, then easily hopped into the hole on the floor.

“I thought we were ignoring nature?” Tony asked, smiling at the sight of Gibbs crouching down into the crawlspace.

“Anything to get you back to bed sooner. Now hand me a flashlight.” He held out a hand, “and be quiet.”

Tony glanced around and just handed Gibbs his cell phone with the flashlight app flipped on. Gibbs ignored the complaints from various joints as he lowered himself onto all fours and scanned the dark space. Suddenly, he caught a reflection and heard scuffling. Then a soft sound that, while almost a squeak, was definitely now a raspy “mew.”

“Damnit.” No sex tonight. He knew his husband, and if he was able to catch whatever variety of cat was under his cabin, Tony would spend the night mothering it. And if he didn't catch it, Tony would spend the night searching. So he stopped moving, turned off the light, and made the little whistle-whisper sound that always made Kali come running. And then he listened.

In his retirement, he’d relearned the art of patience. As a sniper, he’d had to sit in the same place waiting for hours, sometimes days. At NCIS, he’d forgotten how to do that, always rushing, always needing immediate results. Tonight, he'd wait.

Tony sat at the door, waiting to hear something. He was about to call down to Jethro when he heard him making the same quiet sound he used to call Kali. For a man who claimed to hate cats, he really was good with them. And since he wasn't asking for help, or complaining, Tony simply sat back and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Tony heard a rustle, and mumbled, “gotcha.” He scrambled to his knees and stuck his head down into the cold crawlspace, just as Gibbs came into view. “You owe me, DiNozzo.” Jethro grumbled, handing him his phone, and pulling himself onto the floor with one hand. The other was tight against his jacket, and underneath was a small lump that wasn't there before.

“You got it?” Tony asked, concerned.

“Yes. And you get to take care of it now. And get something to clean the scratches.” Gibbs tried to growl at Tony, but was cut off with a hiss as a set of needle sharp claws scraped his chest again. “Hell, take it.” He opened his coat and deposited the small, shaking animal into Tony's arms.

It was a kitten, of some sort. It was greyish brown with black stripes and splotches, and its ears were edged in black, ending in tiny black points. Tony was so enthralled by the sad little blue-eyed bundle of fluffy anger, that he barely noticed Gibbs return, shirt changed, with some towels, an old sheet, and hot water bottle. “We’ll find a rehab center in the morning,” he told Tony.

“But...Can’t we…” Tony pouted.

Gibbs sighed at the disappointed look on his husband's face, “no. Not with kids in the house. Do you know what that is?”

“Besides sharp and angry?” Tony winced as he pulled the kitten’s claws from his skin once more and tried to get it settled into a box with a towel and the slowly warming bedding.

“The short tail is kind of a giveaway, Tone, plus,” Gibbs leaned down and tipped the kitten's head down to reveal the white splotches on its ears. “It’s a bobcat. It should be in the wild.”

Tony dipped the corner of one of the towels in some warm water Gibbs had brought as well, and began wiping some of the dirt from the kitten. “But...He’s just so tiny…”

The older man smiled as he watched Tony gently clean the small animal. “He?”

Tony shrugged, “I can't keep calling him 'it’, so I guessed. With those claws, I'm not checking the plumbing…” as if on cue, the fireball growled and swatted at Tony, when the washcloth came too close to his belly. “Yeah, like that.”

“And  _ that _ is why he can't come home with us. Could you see Anna and Tali trying to pick him up like they try with Kali?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

“Blood and screaming.” Tony conceded.

Jethro sat on the floor next to Tony and pulled his head over to kiss his temple. “Take care of him tonight, and we’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

Tony looked at the little bundle of anger and sighed. He’d probably be up all night. And finding a wildlife rehabilitation center tomorrow meant no ice skating. He pouted, but sighed when the little fluff ball curled against his hand and started making raspy little noises that almost sounded like purring.

Jethro stood and tousled his hair, “I'm sleeping in the bed. I’ll see you later, love.” Tony waved as his husband efficiently swept the cabin and blew out all the candles. Then brought him the pillows from the couch and some extra blankets. “No need for you to be cold, mama kitty.”

Tony glared, but it had no heat. Jethro kissed him gently and patted his shoulder, then left Tony and the kitten on the floor in front of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December challenges:  
> 1) Fic recommendation (I'm not sure what Tony was reading, but he’d certainly recommend it)  
> 2) Silent Night  
> 3) Gift exchange   
> 4) Ice skating  
> 5) Candles


	2. Chapter 2

Tony awoke with a start when he heard a crash behind him, then a deep yowl. He jumped up to find the kitten tangled in the wire of one of Jethro's ancient lamps, chewing at it and growling. “Nuh-uh, monster.” He rushed over and unwrapped the cord from the kitten's tiny body, just as Jethro stepped out of the bedroom grumpily.

“What the hell did he do?” The older man growled, as he made his way to the percolator on the small stove.

“I owe you a lamp…” Tony said, shyly, as the kitten began growly-purring in his arms.

Jethro turned around and smirked. “I hated that thing. Did me a favor.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Then why did you still have it?” At Jethro’s raised eyebrow, he sighed, “That’s right…it wasn’t broken. I’ll still buy you a new one.”   
  
Jethro smiled again and approached his husband. “You get any sleep?”   
  
Tony shrugged, “Some. He yowls worse than Tali when she’s got a fever.”   
  
“As much as he won’t like it, I think I have a cage in the shed. We’ll take him into town and call around.”

“You just _happen_  to have a bobcat-kitten-sized cage in your shed? Do I even want to know?” Tony stared as he deftly avoided the tiny sharp paws trying to capture his fingers.    
  
“Technically it’s a trap, but it’ll do. I’ve gotten things stuck under the cabin before, Tony.” Jethro shrugged.   
  
“A TRAP?!” Tony shook his head, “No. No. I’m not putting this adorable little fluffball into a trap!”    
  
An hour later, the kitten was yowling and snarling in displeasure from behind the wire bars of the have-a-heart, and Tony was letting Jethro bandage his hand. “Y’know,” the older man started, but Tony just glared.    
  
“Don’t say it.” He sighed, and his eyes traveled to the now shredded cardboard box he’d attempted to use. “Wild animal. I get it.”    
  
Jethro half smiled and kissed Tony’s knuckles above the bandage, “Let’s head into town where there might be service.” He’d never get enough of his husband’s kind heart. “I’ve got a sweater for you…I’m pretty sure he’d want you to have it.”    
  
Tony frowned slightly as he took the sweater from Jethro’s hands. “He?”    
  
“It was Jack’s.” he shrugged, “Figure he gave you one, you might as well take this one too. Not really my style.”    
  
Tony smiled and let the soft wool sweater unfold, only to frown again. “Really?...Reindeer?...You’re kidding…”    
  
“For Jack?” Jethro did his best impression of puppy dog eyes that he could. Anna was much better at it, but Tony crumbled.    
  
“You’re lucky I love you, you know that, right?” Tony shook his head as he pulled the fairly hideous sweater over his head. “How old is this?”    
  
Jethro smirked, “Well, I think I was supposed to wear it if I came home Christmas of ’90, so…you do the math.”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes, but heard the slight twinge of sadness beneath his husband’s teasing. “I’ll wear it, thank you.”    
  
Jethro nodded. He’d have worn the damn thing if he’d come home. If he’d been there that year. If it would have made his little girl smile. But he hadn’t been able to look at it since, and had brought it to the cabin because he couldn’t get rid of it either. It only reminded him of the last year he *could* have been there for his girls. But now, seeing it on Tony, it reminded him that he had new memories to make, and he needed to be there for his whole family. “Let’s go, before he has a heart attack,” Jethro grabbed the trap containing the snarling ball of fur, and headed for the truck.    
  
*****    
  
Tony held his phone high in the air as they approached the town, “You’d think, if they can put a rover on Mars, they could get cell reception out here?” he grumbled.    
  
“Most folks here don’t need it, they got landlines. If that won’t work, I’ll talk to Joe at the store, he’ll let us use his phone.”    
  
At the small general store, one very similar to the one he’d grown up with in Pennsylvania, Jethro and Tony found a large gathering of folks singing Christmas Carols and sipping some complimentary egg nog from small paper Dixie cups. “Ooh, babe, a party!” Tony got excited, but his mood dampened quickly when everything came to a dead stop and the participants turned to stare blankly at the two men.    
  
Jethro cleared his throat and pushed past Tony, “Need a phone, guys, got an angry bobcat kitten who’s not taking too kindly to this trap…” His comfort in the store and with the ‘locals’ put some of them at ease, and conversation slowly picked up again, although a few older men glared at Tony, in his designer wool coat and crisp jeans over shiny boots.    
  
“Hey, Leroy, how’s it goin’ up there?” An elderly man shuffled from the center of the group toward the counter, “Sorry t’hear ‘bout yer dad.” Jethro angled his head at Tony to follow, and sat their unhappy companion on the floor.   
  
“Thanks Joe. He loved it up here when I was a kid.” Jethro glanced up at a small frame on the wall. Tony’s eyes followed and found an old, faded photo of three men, possibly in their 30s or early 40s, two white and one black, all grinning and each holding a large fish. “I remember that day.”    
  
Joe glanced up and chuckled. “What’d you catch, a minnow?”    
  
Jethro smiled, “a wise man once said, ‘Many men go fishing all their lives without knowing it’s not the fish they’re after.’”    
  
“One of us three?” Joe asked.    
  
“It was Jack, yeah, but he got it from Thoreau. Three wise men…” Jethro shook his head, “more like three troublemakers.”    
  
“I don’t remember you kids complainin’!” Joe snorted, finally pulling an old rotary phone and narrow phone book from under the counter.    
  
“Your wives did.” Jethro smiled, then flipped the book open, searching for an appropriate number. Not finding a wildlife rehab in the book, he called a local vet.    
  
As Jethro took care of business, Tony shifted uncomfortably next to him, for the first time in a long time, feeling small and out of place. He knew, with his training and Gibbs next to him, he wasn’t in any real danger, but he almost wished he hadn’t practically introduced himself into the store by calling his husband “babe.” What was worse, he *hated* feeling that way. He never wanted to be ashamed of his affections, but the looks in the eyes of some of the folks in the store reminded him all too much of how he’d been seen as a young teenager when he was caught kissing boys. He was broken out of his musings by a gentle touch to his shoulder.   
  
“Tone, y’ok?” Jethro saw the unsettled look in his eyes.    
  
“Yeah, just…let’s take care of him, then head out, ok?” Tony squared his shoulders and strode confidently out the door, nearly running into the team of horses and buggy tied out front. “Horses tied up at the general store…how much more stereotypical can you get?” He mumbled. He loved his husband, and quiet weekends at the cabin were romantic and all, but he was really *not* a huge fan of small town America. Not this small.   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6: Holiday Sweaters  
> 7: Holiday Party  
> 8: Eggnog   
> 9: Three Wise Men  
> 10: One Horse Open Sleigh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been languishing forever, and I've told myself it was NOT abandoned. I just haven't had time to do much writing (or even reading) for a very, very long time.
> 
> 18 months later...FINALLY, it's done!

As he sat on the bench waiting for Jethro, his leg bouncing anxiously, he felt something cold and wet smack him in the back of his head. He jumped to his feet ready for a fight, eyes darting around to see who had thrown...he reached back and touched his neck, causing the rest of the snow to fall--some of it down his shirt collar.  _ Jeeeeez _ , he thought, shivering at the cold.  _ A snowball. Really? _ Mostly harmless, but still... _ who the heck? _

“Sorry mister!” A breathless young girl practically appeared out of nowhere. “Did you see a stupid boy run past?”

Tony shook his head, just as another snowball sailed over his shoulder from the other direction, hitting the girl’s arm. Before Tony could say a word, she pushed past him.

“Lucas!! I’m SO gonna get you!” She yelled, and scooped up a big handful of snow as she darted down the road. 

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at the squealing voices. He smirked to himself and looked at the top of the newspaper rack, now missing a narrow stripe of snow from the girl’s glove. 

**

Jethro sighed and hung up the phone. “There’s a Nor’easter coming, vet’s closed early.”

Joe nodded, “Not surprising. Can’t ya just let it go?” He angled his head toward the cage on the floor.

“Just before we get a big storm? Even I’d feel bad about that. Plus, I’d never hear the end of it.” Jethro smiled and shrugged. “He doesn’t know animals, but he’s got a big heart.”

Joe pressed his lips together slightly and gave a forced smile. “Well, uh...looks like you…” he coughed uncomfortably, “You two best be goin’, then. Gotta beat the snow and all.”

Jethro raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Got a tickle in your throat, Joe?”

Joe’s eyes widened a bit, “No...I mean, yeah...just the cold.” He coughed again for emphasis.

“Look,” Jethro glanced around the room, “If you, any of you, have a problem with me minding my own damn business in my own cabin with whoever the hell I want, then say it.” He paused. “Anyone?” The people in the store looked very intently at anything they could find that  _ wasn’t _ Jethro or Joe. “Good. Now, since I’m going to be  _ stuck _ in my own cabin, I need a few things.” He met Joe’s eyes and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Joe nodded, “Whaddaya need?”

**

Tony waited rather impatiently. When the door opened and Jethro stepped out, he flung the perfectly formed lump of snow straight at his midsection.

Jethro sidestepped the projectile easily, grinning. Until two more hit him from the sides, and Tony reloaded, giggling.

“Get ‘im kids!” Tony charged forward, tossing smaller balls, then ducked around the corner of the store, panting and trying not to laugh. 

He waited, his body angled in the direction of the street. Eventually Jethro would come for him. He heard the angry yowling of the kitten and felt mildly bad for jostling him (her?) around in the “ambush,” but he hadn’t had this much fun in a while. At least outside the bedroom. That was more ice, than snow, though.

As he thought about their adventures with ice, he felt a hand roughly grab him from behind and shove a handful of snow right down his shirt. “Hey!!!” Tony jumped, and Jethro took the opportunity to push him against the cold brick wall of the store. 

“You wanna play dirty?” Jethro growled with a grin. Tony still wasn’t the best at hearing him coming.

Tony waited for the retribution he knew was coming...but Jethro just stood in front of him, bodies pressed together, pinning him to the wall. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw one of the kids sneaking behind Jethro. Then another. He tried not to smirk. “Oh, you like it when I play dirty.”

Jethro raised an eyebrow slightly and nodded.

Tony saw the kids stealthily raise their hands filled with big, sloppy, wet snowballs. Ooooh, they were gonna get Jethro good!

Until he ducked.

Before Tony could respond, he was being pelted with wet snow, and heard the thumping of small feet running away in fits of giggles.

Slowly, Jethro stood up. 

Tony tried to scowl, but the giant grin on his husband’s face made him melt...until the pair leaned against each other, laughing so hard Tony may have snorted a little.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Tony pushed Jethro back, “How did you manage that one?”

Jethro tried to straighten his damp jacket, “A quarter apiece? Tony, you need to learn more about bribing kids.”

Tony scoffed, “Well, I only had a dollar on me! I don’t carry cash, you know that!”

“I do know that. That’s how I knew I could outbid you.” Jethro angled his head toward the street. “Come on, I’ll fill you in about what happened with the vet.”

Tony pushed back off the brick wall and strode toward the street, ignoring the people gathered at the storefront’s window to see the commotion. He couldn’t let them get to him. If Jethro was fine with it, then so was he.

**

“So, he’s stuck in this thing for how long?” Tony held a paper plate with tiny brown pellets and frowned as Jethro finished hammering the final nail into the makeshift cage.

“It’s a Nor’easter, Tony. The vet is closed tomorrow, but they’ll try to send someone up the next day the roads are accessible. One of the techs is a wildlife rehabber.” Jethro stood up and jostled the cage, testing its sturdiness.

“So...what if Bob gets out?” Tony frowned at the wires. They seemed hefty and tough when they carried the roll into the cabin, but Tony wasn’t so sure now. 

“Bob?”

Tony flushed. “Uh...yeah...I might have started calling the cat ‘Bob’ in my head.”

Jethro smirked and shook his head, “Don’t get attached. You get to put Bob away for the night while I shower. I have  _ plans _ for you.”

Tony’s feelings of remorse for locking the probably exhausted kitten in the cage disappeared as he watched Jethro’s hips swagger away. “Come on Bob, no time…” He hurriedly scruffed the kitten and plopped him into the cage with the plate of kibble, then clipped the small hooks that held the door shut. Remarkably, he’d done it without a scratch, and hustled toward the bedroom.

He opened the door, and could barely see Jethro on the bed. “C’Mere.” 

Tony crawled into bed and smiled as Jethro stroked his face and kissed him gently. 

“You know my favorite thing about you?” Jethro asked.

Tony backed up a bit to look him in the eye.

“Your big…” Jethro’s hand slid down Tony’s body, “Throbbing…” Tony closed his eyes as his fingers skirted the waistband of his pants. “Heart.” Jethro slid his hand up Tony’s shirt and settled on his chest.

Tony huffed in amusement. “Tease," he mumbled.

“Hey, who’s the one who slept with Bob instead of his husband last night?”

“Oh, hush, you love me.” Tony pushed back against Jethro’s hand and leaned over his chest, kissing him more forcefully. He stopped when he felt Jethro shift and heard a muffled jingling sound. “What was that?”

“Just a surprise. You should probably be naked for this part. I am.” Jethro folded his arms and waited.

Tony thought about refusing. Jethro was being awfully smug. But naked was definitely a good idea. Naked was  _ always _ a good idea. Quickly he shed his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor, and climbed back into bed.

Jethro grabbed Tony by the waist and pulled him on top of him, straddling his waist. He reached beside himself with one hand and jingled his “surprise.”

“What the heck is that?” Tony asked, curious, but getting slightly out of breath as Jethro used his other hand to slowly stroke up and down his hard cock.

“It’s Christmas, Tony. Well,  _ our _ Christmas. Figured jingle bells were in order.” He reached up and began rolling one of Tony’s nipples between his fingers. As Tony began to whimper slightly, he pinched it harder, grinning when it tightened fully into a hard nub. 

Tony knew this game. He looked down to see the glint of metal dangling from Jethro’s hand just as the rubber-tipped clamp closed around his nipple. He hissed and jerked, then moaned as Jethro gently began rolling his other nipple in the same fashion. He gasped when the clamp pinched tightly over his other nipple, and looked back down. 

Jethro lightly tugged the chain between them, grinning at the sound of the string of somewhat heavy bells jingling with every move. “I want you to ride me.”

Tony chuckled, jingling slightly, “No Santa role play. Please.”

Jethro stroked Tony’s cock resting on his belly. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I don’t have the figure.”   
  
“I’d love you anyway, but not the beard.”

Jethro rolled his eyes, “You want me to fuck you, or not?”

Tony grinned. He reached behind his ass and felt Jethro’s hard cock already slick with lube. “When did you?”

“Sniper stealth.”

Tony slid backwards and began the slow process of stretching himself onto Jethro’s cock. Jethro played with the chain and stroked his cock as he rocked back and forth, taking a bit more with each pass, until he leaned back and felt Jethro slide fully inside him. “Fuuuuuuck,” He sighed.

“One more thing,” Jethro said, wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock. He strapped the tight leather ring around the base of Tony’s cock and balls, then clipped it to the chain of the nipple clamps.

Tony grunted at the tight hold on his cock, and the pressure tugging on his nipples, but he knew better than to whine about it. Jethro had all sorts of tricks up his sleeve. 

“No touching, Tony. If I want to, I will, but I want you to make yourself cum on just my cock.” 

Tony felt himself already leaking. He pulled his feet underneath himself and started rocking, feeling Jethro’s thick cock sliding in and out of his body. He shifted slightly and started fucking harder, the movements jingling the heavy bells side to side, and his cock up and down, both of which tugged the nipple clamps in different directions. 

Jethro reached down and squeezed Tony’s balls, rolling them in his palm as Tony fucked himself on his cock. The bells he’d gotten from Joe (ostensibly for mantel decoration) seemed to be an excellent idea. He groaned and dropped his head down onto the bed as Tony shifted again and leaned back, tightening around his cock.    
  
When Tony leaned back, the bells weren’t jingling as much because the chain pulled tight between his nipples and his cock. The edge of pain was adding to his pleasure, and he tightened his ass even more and moaned when Jethro gently flicked his nipples, one after the other. 

Suddenly, Jethro grabbed his hips and began thrusting, hard, into him. Tony ground down onto Jethro’s cock with each thrust, knowing his husband was close to the edge now. 

Jethro theoretically could have held out for much longer, making Tony do the work, making him make both of them cum. But seeing Tony draped in the silver chain, his cock wrapped in tight leather and dripping precum, his back arched and chest and stomach taut, he just wanted to fuck him too badly. He thrust hard into him, and began tugging on the chain with the clamps, the rhythmic cursing and tightening of Tony’s ass sending him over the edge faster than usual.

Tony cursed as Jethro roughly fucked into him and tugged on the nipple clamps. He was so close, but the damn leather...He whimpered and moaned between the yelps and curses, until finally, Jethro’s speed picked up, and Tony felt his orgasm build until he was sure the leather couldn’t hold it back. He tipped his head back and begged Jethro not to stop. He begged him to tug on the chain, to make him feel him for days. When Jethro screamed his name and grabbed his balls in one hand, the chain in the other and thrust his hips high in the air, Tony cried out in relief.

What seemed like hours later, Tony opened his eyes and smiled, wriggling back against the warm, naked body behind him and wrapping his hand around the one on his stomach. He noticed how the frost on the window sparkled in the moonlight, as if one of the girls had sprinkled it with iridescent glitter.

“Y’ok?” Jethro mumbled, probably not even awake.

“Yeah,” Tony whispered. “Just pretty outside.”

“Can’t wait to dig out.” 

Tony sighed. He loved Jethro, but sometimes the man was just too damn pragmatic. He hardly ever saw the beauty in the little things, unless Tony pointed it out. Tony shifted to a more comfortable position and tried to go back to sleep.

Jethro tightened his grip and pulled Tony close, still not opening his eyes, and dropped a kiss onto the back of Tony’s neck. “It _is_ pretty, though.”

Tony smiled. Maybe he was finally rubbing off on Jethro. 

Just a bit.

_ Dec 11: Snowball/Snowball fight/Snowman  _

_ Dec 12: Jingle bells _

_ Dec 13: Sparkle/Glitter  _

_ Dec 14: Holiday music  _

_ Dec 15: Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed in _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started as a wholesome Christmas story quickly turned smutty...hm. Funny that.

** _ CRASH!!!**** _

_ MMMMRRRROOOOWWWWLLLL! _

Tony jumped at the lound smash and nearly fell off the bed, automatically flinging open the drawer of the nightstand and grabbing for his backup before remembering that he wasn’t at home. Unsurprisingly, Jethro’s reaction was a bit more controlled, as he leapt up and flung open the door. Tony followed quickly behind and nearly ran into Jethro, who had stopped short upon seeing the destruction in the living room.

“You owe me a new rug,” he said, trying to sound stern, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Tony’s mouth hung open in awe. How one kitten had managed to move so many things, he didn’t know. Apparently, Jethro’s cage was sturdy enough to contain one small bobcat kitten, but not heavy enough to remain in one place.

Jethro couldn’t help it anymore. He started laughing. There, in the living room, was the cage, now upside down. Inside the cage was a shredded rug that had obviously been pulled inside piece by piece through the wire sides, and an angry wild animal who appeared to have knotted him/herself into the threads and couldn’t get out. It was a mess, without a doubt, but the kitten looked so pathetically angry it was hilarious.

Tony frowned. “How are we going to get him out?”

“We?”

“Oh, come  _ on _ !” Tony rolled his eyes. 

Jethro smiled, “I have gloves, I’ll hold it, you deal with the detangling.”

“He’s not an it.” Tony grumbled, but headed for the cage and tipped it rightside up. 

Thankfully, after donning pants and gloves, they got the kitten free with minimal damage, and soon the trio was sitting in front of the fireplace, enjoying the warmth of the flames and the humans each enjoying a big cup of coffee.

Tony glanced at the pile of ruined rug inside the cage, a small tuft of fur sticking out of the middle. “He was just cold...probably tired himself out getting freaked out like that.”

Jethro nodded in agreement. “We’ll check the roads later, get ahold of the vet as soon as we can. Get the little thing somewhere decent.”

Tony sat his coffee mug down on the end table. “Y’know...last night was great, but we’re definitely behind on our sex quota.” He winked and waggled his eyebrows.

Jethro pursed his lips, acting as though he were in deep thought. “Hm...I’m not really sure what we could do about that.”

Tony shook his head and slid his still-warm hand down Jethro’s pants, smiling as his cock quickly responded. “I can think of a few things.”

Jethro raised an eyebrow. “Do any of them involve you fucking me?”

Tony grinned, “Oh, several, if that’s what you want.”

Jethro put his mug next to Tony’s and pulled him into a deep kiss, stroking his face and hair until they both had to come up for air.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” 

Jethro lifted his hips and Tony hooked the waistband of his pants and slid them to the floor, sinking to his knees as he did so. Before Jethro could utter a word, Tony expertly swallowed his still-hardening cock. Not losing focus, he pulled one of the small pouches of lube from his pocket. While his lips and tongue continued their task of slowly unraveling his husband, Tony broke open the lube and coated two fingers. Then, with one especially enthusiastic motion, he pulled all of Jethro’s cock into his throat and pressed his fingers inside him. Jethro’s back arched, thrusting his hips up and pushing himself deeper into Tony with a curse and a moan. Tony just hummed in amusement. He enjoyed surprising Jethro in  _ so _ many ways.

As the flames began to die down, somehow, the kitten still slept, even with the noises coming from the couch.

**

A flash of light outside was just enough to wake them very early the next morning, and Jethro rushed to pull his pants on as Tony ran upstairs to find new ones that weren’t soiled with stiff precum from the night before.

* _ knock*knock* _

Jethro peered through the window at a woman in a thick parka standing on the porch. “Can I help you?” He asked.

“Not sure, but I figured I could help you...had an emergency this mornin’ a few miles down the road, so I figured I’d come and grab that bobcat, get it checked out…”

Surprised, Jethro opened the door and let the woman in, as well as a flurry of snow and wind. “We figured you’d be a few days, honestly.” He led her into the living room and raised a hand toward the cage. “It made itself a bed, I don’t think we did too bad, but I’m not exactly out catching mice and birds to feed it.” He was pretty sure whatever cat food they’d tried to leave on that plate had just ended up scattered across the floor last night.

“I’m pretty impressed,” the woman nodded at the sturdiness of the cage. “Name’s Brenda, I’m one of the vets in the area. And part time plow driver. If you can help me load this cage into my truck, I’d love to take it with me if you’re willing to part with it.”

“You’re not putting Bob on the back of a truck…” Tony stood in the middle of the stairs and crossed his arms.

Brenda smiled, “Oh, hon, no! I have a carrier on the porch. Bob here gets to ride shotgun. I just figured we might get some use out of this if you boys won’t need it again.”

Tony’s frown disappeared, “well, in that case, of course we can help!”

Even though they had to deal with blowing snow and thigh-high drifts in places, between the three of them, they got Bob into the carrier and the cage into the back of the truck. As she shut the door and started the engine, Brenda smiled at the two men trudging back to the cabin. She rolled her window down and leaned out a bit, “thank you,” she shouted. They both turned and waved. “you saved this little gal, you know that, right? Christmas Angels, that's what ya are! She'd’ve frozen out here!” With that, she waved and put the truck into gear, following the path she'd made with the plow just an hour before.

Tony and Jethro didn't linger outside, and the minute Tony stepped through the door, he began to strip out of his damp clothes. By the time Jethro had closed and locked the door, Tony was naked and started undoing the snaps covering the zipper of Jethro’s jacket. Jethro just smirked and let his husband unzip the jacket, push it over his shoulders and onto the floor, then lift the hem of his sweatshirt over his head. He cooperated with Tony’s agenda, enjoying the occasional kiss, stroke, or nibble as each bit of skin was exposed.

Just when he thought things would get more interesting and they were both naked, Tony took his hand and pulled him into the living room where the fire was still going. “ok, body heat…” Tony grabbed a blanket and flopped onto the couch, arms spread wide.

“What?” Jethro looked at Tony.

Tony didn't drop his arms, just wiggled his fingers. “c’mere”. 

Jethro chuffed in amusement and crawled into his husband's arms. Tony couldn't hide his arousal, but after quite a long couple of days, it felt good to just snuggle close. Very soon, Jethro felt Tony’s arms around him grow heavy and slack. He smirked as Tony started quietly snoring. “Sorry babe,” he whispered, then slipped out of Tony’s embrace. He gently tucked a pillow beneath Tony’s head, covered him with the blanket from the back of the couch, and kissed his forehead. “I stopped sleeping on a couch years ago.”

**

Tony awoke with a start, nearly joining the pillow and blanket crumpled on the floor. He sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. As his senses finally woke up with the rest of him, he sniffed the air for the coffee he knew would be brewing in the kitchen. He couldn't have slept  _that_ long.

_ Mmmmmm _ , he thought,  _ coffee...and...cookies? _ Confused,  he padded toward the small kitchen, where he was greeted by an amazing sight. Jethro was bent over in front of the oven, looking at a batch of cookies, ass barely covered by a pair of very small green briefs. Slowly, he rose, otherwise naked, and grabbed a mug from the counter. Tony knew the show was for him, he wasn't fool enough to believe he'd snuck up on his husband. He automatically reached down and stroked his morning erection, watching Jethro shift his weight, tightening the defined muscles in his strong thighs.

When Jethro twisted slightly, arching his back to grab the can of whipped cream, Tony groaned. “Fuck.” 

Jethro turned around, mug in hand, and Tony stifled the urge to laugh. Dangling from the waistband of Jethro’s briefs (bikinis, actually), was a small mistletoe ornament he had obviously taken from the little tree on the mantel. While the visual was a bit ridiculous, Tony was definitely not laughing at either the implication, or the clearly defined and quickly swelling cock behind the plant and red ribbon.

Jethro cleared his throat, drawing Tony’s attention back to the mug, then slowly sprayed whipped cream onto the liquid inside. “Oops,” he feigned surprise as some of the whipped cream landed on his bare chest. He put the whipped cream can down, stepped close to Tony, passing him the mug, then slowly swiped a finger through the white foam sliding down his stomach. He raised an eyebrow and popped the finger into his mouth, seductively sucking on it and staring at Tony.

“‘Oops’ my ass,” Tony chuckled. He took a sip from the mug and groaned again. “First I smell cookies in the oven, then that show, now perfect mocha hot cocoa? It can't get better than--” Tony stopped with a gasp when he saw Jethro drop to his knees in front of him. “Never mind...it can  _ definitely _ get better…” He put the mug safely on the counter beside him.

Jethro leaned forward and slowly swirled his tongue over the head of Tony’s cock. He glanced up as he gently sucked the tip into his mouth, smiling around the head at Tony’s shudder. He continued to tease, using only his tongue and lips in gentle motions, knowing he only had--

_ *beep-beep-beep...beep-beep-beep* _

Seven minutes. Jethro rocked back onto the balls of his feet and nonchalantly strolled back to the oven, his own cock obviously hard and straining against the tight green material.

“Really?” Tony groaned. He reached down, but just as he was about to start touching himself, he heard Jethro clear his throat. He paused.

“Patience is a virtue, Tony.” Jethro said, still dealing with the tray of cookies, wiggling his free hand to show Tony the  _ he _ wasn't touching himself.

Tony scrunched his face in frustration, but dropped his hand. He felt his cock twitch and ache in anticipation, but he was being good. He waited.

Jethro knew Tony was desperate. But this teasing was just the sort of thing he'd do to Jethro, so turnabout was fair play. He slowly slid the cookies off the sheet and onto the cooling rack, deliberately rearranging them into neat rows, making sure they weren't touching each other or tilted on the wires. When he couldn't putter with the cookies anymore, he grabbed one from the last batch that was already cooling and turned around. Tony was still hard and leaking, his face flushed, but both hands were at his sides.

Slowly, Jethro took a small bite of the cookie and took the couple of steps toward Tony. He popped the rest of the cookie into Tony’s mouth and slid his palm down the underside of Tony’s cock until he cupped his balls. Squeezing slightly and pressing his thigh against the back of his hand, he leaned forward and whispered,  “hard and fast, or nice and slow?”

Tony nearly bit his tongue, but recovered quickly. Five minutes of teasing was more than enough already. “FUCK me, Jet,” he moaned.

Jethro gripped Tony tighter, smirking at his desperate whine. “Not right now.” He dropped to his knees again and expertly swallowed Tony’s cock, fingers still wrapped around his balls, rolling and squeezing as he sucked and swallowed around the head of Tony’s cock.

Tony threw his head back, letting one hand fall forward onto Jethro’s shoulder while the other one rested on the counter to balance him. Jethro had gone from teasing to practically sucking his brains out through his cock. His knees almost buckled when he felt Jethro press his palm against his balls and push two fingers inside him. Without lube, Jethro couldn't fuck him, but the stretch and pressure on his prostate were enough to drive him nearly over the edge.

Until Jethro’s other hand circled the base of his cock and squeezed. Tight. Tony groaned and bit his lip. He knew better than to whine too much when Jethro was in this kind of mood. The more he whined, the longer it would take.

Jethro kept stretching Tony’s ass and massaging his prostate, but stopped touching his cock. His fingers were acting like a strong cock ring, keeping Tony from his release until Jethro was ready. He looked up and smiled. Tony hadn't said a word, but his gorgeous green eyes were absolutely begging.

Jethro liked begging, even if it was nonverbal. He kept eye contact as he played with the swollen, leaking head of Tony’s oversensitive cock. Tony’s breathing sped back up as his body edged closer and closer to release, being stopped only by the tight ring of Jethro’s fingers.

Tony didn't think he could take much more. His cock was harder than it'd been in a long time, red and swollen and he could probably feel every wrinkle in Jethro's lips. He bit his lip and tried to thrust his hips forward into Jethro’s throat, or back onto his fingers, but Jethro held him steady. 

When Tony was practically writhing against him, Jethro finally released his cock from his fingers and pulled Tony deep into his throat. He knew just the right combination of sucking, stretching his ass, and pressure on his balls to make his husband explode with a scream. 

**

“This is your fault,” Tony reminded Jethro as he tended to the scratches on his shoulder. 

“It was worth it,” Jethro said, looking up at Tony, who was still a bit disheveled.

“Yeah, it was,” Tony smirked. “We don't get many spontaneous screaming orgasms lately.”

“As long as I can still make them happen sometimes, I'll take it.”

Tony wiped the last of the ointment from his fingers and sat on the edge of the tub next to Jethro. “Believe me, there's no worry of that changing anytime soon.”   
  


_ Dec 16: Fireplace  _

_ Dec 17: Angels/Snow Angels _

_ Dec 18: Christmas cookies _

_ Dec 19: Trimming the tree/Ornaments _

_ Dec 20: Hot chocolate _


	5. Chapter 5

Tony kissed Jethro deeply, holding him close as the older man slowly thrust into him. Each pass made him shudder with aftershocks, his release cooling between them. As much as Tony loved the many ways his husband could make him cum, he also loved these moments of slow, gentle lovemaking. He reveled in the act of reconnecting before they headed back to the hustle and bustle of the house. His body was relaxed and spent, his nerves were still tingling and oversensitive, his entire being felt loved and protected. 

Jethro knew he could have finished sooner. Just a few fast strokes could have sent him over the edge right after Tony. In fact, it had been hard to control himself as Tony’s back arched and he tightened around Jethro’s cock for his second orgasm of the morning. But this moment was always one he cherished, and so he waited. He thrust slowly into Tony, shallowly at first, then deeper as he came back from the edge. He held back until Tony relaxed beneath him, until he was coherent enough to reach up and kiss Jethro softly, whispering words of love against his lips. He smiled and kissed back, feeling his heart swell with love. He didn't stop kissing Tony as he buried himself deep and groaned, pulsing into him and holding him tight, never wanting the moment to end.

***

Tony dropped his bags and knelt on the snowy ground as the two girls ran toward the returning couple. “My girls!” He beamed as he opened his arms wide for a big hug.

“Papa!!” Talia and Anna ran past Tony and jumped onto Jethro, who caught them both and spun them into a circle.

Tony frowned. “Traitors,” he shook his head and stood up, brushing the snow from his knee.

“We made a card!” Talia wiggled out of Jethro’s arms and ran back to Abby, who held out a big red envelope.

“Mama hewped.” Anna said, trying to grab the card from Talia.

“I wanna give it!” Talia yanked the card back. 

“No, me!”

“Girls…” Tony’s voice was suddenly calm, but stern. “You can both give it to Papa.”

They stopped and both looked at the card in their hands. “But Abba, we made da card for you!” Talia frowned, “you don't like it?”

Tony sighed, “oh, baby, of course I like it! I'm gonna love it!” He knelt back down and was almost tackled by the little girls, who were much stronger than they seemed. He kicked himself a little for assuming the card wasn't for him. These kids were so full of wide eyed wonder, Tony hated when his remnant bits of self-doubt snuck through.

“OK, let's open it inside!” Katherine shivered. “Dinner’s nearly ready.”

“Oooh!” Tony lifted the girls in the air, one on each hip, and carried them to the door. “What’d ya make me?” He looked at Anna, “gummy worm and spaggetti pizza?”

“Eeeew!” the girls giggled.

“Hmmm...chocolate and hot dog stew?”

“EEEEEWWW!” They giggled again.

“OK, I'm stumped, you tell me.”

“Ham!” Anna shouted.

“And taytos! I helped mush them,” Tali said, proudly.

“And I put the crumbs on the apples!” Anna added.

“Wow! I can't wait!” Tony set the girls on the floor and helped them take off their boots.

“We figured a holiday is never really certain, so we'd make Christmas dinner now, in case one of us has to work that day,” Katherine said, offering a hand to Tony as he stood back up.

“Thank you,” Jethro said, dropping the bags  (including the two Tony had abandoned on the walkway outside). “Now let me help. Can't have you girls doing it all.”

***

Later that evening, Tony smiled. He was snuggled against the man he loved, surrounded by the most amazing people in the world. After growing up without a family (no, Senior didn't count), he had a husband who would do anything for him, even after all the bumps they'd been through. He had a best friend and sister-in-law who would both move heaven and earth to support him, and for whom the feeling was mutual. He had two little girls who looked at him like he was their world, and two teenagers who might not be living there full time, but looked up to him as a role model of some sort, at least. He had an amazing home, and a job with a great team of people who all respected each other. And maybe it was cold outside, but the warmth and love in that room filled him with a sense of peace and joy.   
  


_ Dec 21: Kissing  _

_ Dec 22: Wonder _

_ Dec 23: Holiday dinner  _

_ Dec 24: Comfort and Joy/Peace On Earth _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the end was a bit shorter than I'd originally planned, but it's an end!


End file.
